Cream Puff Cookie/LINE
Cream Puff Cookie (also called Cream Choux Cookie) is an S-grade Cookie that debuted in the 5th season, Cookie Run: The City of Wizards. She has a power of creating assorted jellies that destroy obstacles with her wand. She was given free for players who have done pre-registration on LINE before May 12, 2015. Players are still able to unlock her through normal means. Skill Performs small magic tricks for a set period of time. She starts running with a low probability of triggering a big magic trick that increases whenever she fails to trigger one. When successful, the probability gauge will reset. (With upgrades, she can do big magic tricks more often) Description She is the sweet Cream Puff Cookie that makes you feel good just by looking at her. Something about her makes you worry about her, but that's her charm point. Although she is a bit clumsy, great powers lie within her, and her potential is unpredictable. After many failed attempts with her spells, she visits the library to cheer herself up. That day, she found out about the City of Wizards, and hence her adventure to become a respected wizard begins! Will Cream Puff Cookie be able to reach her goal?? Let's find out! Strategy At the first shot, the chance of creating her magic is only 25% making it most likely fails. However, each failed shot will increase the chance by 25%, so after a three consecutive failed shot, the fourth one will guarantee a success. Most players experienced that she will be able to succeed on her second or third cast as the success rate would be 50% and 75% respectively. It is very rare for Cream Puff Cookie to successfully cast twice in a row, and abysmally rare for her to successfully cast three times in a row. While Cream Puff Cookie shoots successfully, it will create a temporary magnetic aura that lasts until the end of her skill. Each jellies in the huge wave of jellies are worth the same as your regular jelly level. Additionally, 4,000 extra points also added into all jellies while the cookie casting the jellies out of her power (including jellies not coming off her wand) making it a potentially best high-scoring cookie. If Cream Puff Cookie failed to cast her spell, three jellies will come out of her wand, which is also worth additional 4,000 points. It is strongly advised NOT to use a Fast Start or Fast Start Random Boost if you are starting off with Cream Puff Cookie. It is because unlike Pink Choco Cookie, she does not fire off spells under the effects and at the end there is only a 25% chance of succeeding her spell. During that time you do not use Fast Start, she would have about 2~3 chances (depending on the length of the first stage) to fire off her spells. This will place her at 50%~75% chance of succeeding at that point compared to just 25% if you used a Fast Start. Energy is also not a concern since the first stage is short enough. You will be at full Energy anyway once you nab your first Big Energy Potion. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Wizardry is so difficult... *I will try again! *I will make it this time. *Jellious Extremo! *Oh no... I failed again... *I am giving it my best! *Oopsy daisy... *Will you help me practice my spells? *Ahh~ Please make it stop~ *Do you think I have what it takes to be a witch? *Hu...Huh? No~~ Updates No recorded updates. Trivia *While she is casting her big spell, she will continue to run even if her Energy hits zero but at the end she will immediately faint. However, this may give you enough time to nab a Big Energy Potion. * Cream Puff Cookie's extra points ability is exclusive on the LINE version. It is not present in the Kakao version, and it is unknown in the QQ version. * If she falls into a pit while casting her big spell and is lifted, she will continue to generate jellies but her green bar will not empty. This in turn will allow her to generate even more points. This is very similar to Cheesecake Cookie - whenever she has a Coin Firework Parties ability going on, being lifted will freeze her green bar and will allow her to generate even more coins. Pair it up with a Rocket Firecracker and watch the points fly! *When she fires off her spells, the jellies she generates are the same as the jellies you can upgrade. *She, along with Pink Choco Cookie, has one of the fastest green bar charging abilities in the game. *The wand she uses appears to be inspired from Pocky, a popular brand of snack in Asian countries. It is a biscuit stick dipped in chocolate. Other flavors are also produced, such as strawberry, almond, caramel, banana, etc. *Whenever she double jumps, she fumbles with her wand due to her clumsy nature. *''Jellious Extremo is roughly translated to "Jelly/Jellies Extreme". ''Extremo is "Extreme" in Spanish, but Jellious does not belong to any language. However, one can safely assume it has something to do with jellies as she does produce jellies with her spells. *She is the only Cookie so far that is literally carried by her pet when she gets lifted from a hole or during Bonus Time. All other Cookies hold onto their pet with one or both hands. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Cream Puff Cookie dresses up as a detective. Gallery Episode 4 Gameplay 5.png|Cream Puff Cookie in the Promotional Video. PreRegisterEvent.jpeg|Cream Puff Cookie in the Pre-registration event. 5152015-Cream-Puff-Cookie.png|Cream Puff Cookie Game Newsletter. Retrieved May 15, 2015. ch48.png|Cream Puff Cookie's sprite sheet. ch48 halloween.png|Cream Puff Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. CreamPuffMagic.jpeg|Cream Puff Cookie's successful magic The City of Wizards Loading Screen.png|Cream Puff Cookie on Loading Screen Cream-puff-cookie-being-carried.PNG|Cream Puff Cookie being carried by her pet. Theme6.jpg|Cream Puff Cookie in "Magical Meeting" from Photo Challenge. cream puff.png|Cream Puff Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. ko:슈크림맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:6th Cookie Army Category:Female